The present invention relates generally to visual assistance systems for visually impaired persons and, more particularly, to the use of a mobile telephone with a built-in camera to provide information to a visually impaired person regarding objects or light sources in a room or other environment.
Visually impaired persons encounter a number of challenges in their daily routine ranging from orientation and mobility to the identification and location of objects. Systems have been proposed that provide limited guidance information. However, such systems generally require the visually impaired person to purchase and carry additional hardware equipment.